


wrath of the broken

by perfumistsballad



Series: danganronpa oc oneshots [aus] [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, anyway. notify your masterminds. that is all, do i care? not really, do i sound bitter? yes, rigs aren't welcome here nor are story changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumistsballad/pseuds/perfumistsballad
Summary: all good things must come to an end[?]





	wrath of the broken

**Author's Note:**

> this was a theatre project  
> i didn't make it in the script format just for you guys  
> you're welcome

    Six people stood in the trial room; death portraits were scattered around the circle of pedestals in memorial of the deceased. There was a robotic bat on a throne, seemingly bored by how the trial was going. It wasn’t until almost an hour in did its interest peak, standing up on the cushioned chair. 

    “Oh? You’re all still confused about my account, but... you can all figure out a culprit to not only the death of both Jiao’s and Imposter’s death, but also the mastermind of this killing game? Pathetic! All of you!” The robot fakes spitting on the floor. The six ultimate students turned to look at Monoptera, five of them confused. However, the one being accused stayed the same. There was confused chatter for a moment, until the accused gave a sigh of irritation. 

    “God, you’re all _idiots_! You have the _nerve_ to accuse me, yet you can’t find the similarities? Monomoron’s right, you’re all _pathetic_!” The perfumer grips onto their podium, clenching their jaw and glaring at the five innocent students. Well, as innocent they could be, considering they were all sent to the reformatory sister school to Hope’s Peak Academy. 

    The next one who spoke up was a blond man, who was the second tallest [come on, no one was even six foot like Kozue] of the class. “All right, hotshot! What are the similarities, if you think we’re the idiots here?!” The digital artist messes with his scarf, glaring right back at the lab-coat-wearing perfumist. Fixing their bun, the perfumer gives a grunt, crossing their arms after doing such things. 

    “Fine, since you all want to be spoon-fed everything about this case!” They hiss, ignoring the sad look from the tall floral designer. Asuka’s hostility lowered at the sight of the disappointed look from the artist, but they shook their head, ignoring it. “The similarities between Goda-san and I were the use of honorifics! I use the traditional Japanese ones, while Goda-san uses the English ones! Happy now?!” Their hands were gripping onto the sleeves of their lab coat, angered glares being given to everyone. The others stood in silence for a heartbeat, until there was more shouting in the room. After a while, Kozue managed to speak in her usual soft-spoken voice. 

    “So, you’re admitting to it...” The kimono-wearing ultimate casts her gaze downwards, avoiding Yuri’s eyes. “After all of this, you’re finally caving in to the truth. Yuri, what was your motive for all of this?” 

    “My- My _motive_?! It should be obvious! Jeez, you all truly are morons...” 

    “Hold it, would ya? Just tell us, for crying out loud. It’s not as if you can turn this around any longer.” Yui looks down at the slightly shorter teen, his expression void of any sympathy. “You spill everything, or we vote for your demise n-” 

    “Nuh-uh! Not this time, buckaroo!” Monoptera interrupts, waving her arms up and down. “The vote’s different this time! You wouldn’t want to risk more despair upon the remaining students just because you didn’t know what was happening, do you?” Monoptera held out the last two words for a little longer, until Yuri spoke up once again. 

    “Tsk, fine,” The perfumer steps away from their podium, walking towards the robot. “All of these years, I’ve been waiting- planning, for a killing game. You know why?” Yuri turns their head, looking at the others. 

    “Because-” 

    “It was a rhetorical question, Ellery-san, shut up.” They spat, now standing next to Monoptera’s throne. “ _Anyway_ ... I’ve been planning this killing game because of my parent’s morals. If you tolerate a moron, you are a moron- I've said this before, yes?” Kozue’s the only one who nods. “Oh. That’s an embarrassing number of people who’ve heard it.” Yuri frowns, glancing away. “... Ahem! On with the story... I thought to myself at the age of five, I believe, that I wouldn’t be tolerating idiots if I... well, killed them.” They pause for a moment. “ _B_ _uuuuut_ , just killing them is cliché, and I’d immediately get arrested!” They threw their hands up dramatically, “So! I planned an idea so despair-filled, so unmerciful, so tragic, and _so_ going along with my parent’s morals! Sounds amazing, right?” Yuri spins around, chuckling. The five at their podium looked at the perfumer with either disgust, hatred, or disdain. 

    “You completely twisted their words, shorty.” Yui’s the one who breaks the silence, taking a few steps towards the mastermind. “To think, I actually talked to you just as much as that gullible girl over there had,” Yui points at Kozue, who holds a hand to her chest and takes a step back, offended. “and you end up like this. You’re not as smart as you think you are, I hope you’re aware.” The blond stared at the black-haired person with a piercing gaze, disappointed. “Give us the ‘new rules’ for this vote already. I’m slowly getting tired of looking at you.” _That was a lie._  

    “Oh! That... okay, so you see two buttons, yeah?” Everyone nods. “Hope or Despair, if I’m not mistaken?” Another round of nods, “Okay, great. Monomoron didn’t mess it up... So, voting ‘Hope’ means you all leave and execute me, back into the mess that is the Tragedy. If you’d like to die, go ahead and vote that! If any of you vote ‘Despair’, that means you all stay here with me for the rest of your lives! Got it, or do I need to repeat that for you idiots?” Yuri looks around the area, confirming that there were no questions. “Excellent. Now, submit your votes! I won’t be taking part of this vote, don’t fret.” They perfumer grins, lacing their hands together. Everyone inputs their vote, and it wasn’t long until the spinner started to spin, landing on Yuri’s face. 

**Yuri** **Asuka** **has been found guilty. Time for the punishment!**

    “... Goodbye, Yuri.” Yui mumbled, watching as Yuri was snatched away to the execution chambers. 

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all want their unedited execution [or execution in general], lmk. hope you enjoyed.


End file.
